


Sharing

by yavannauk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Snippets, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur does know how to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

The soft, white blanket of snow on the ground deadens all sound in the woods. The leafless trees stand sentinel, their bare branches reaching up to the cloudless blue sky. It's the perfect winter day and Arthur has grabbed onto the opportunity to get out of the castle with both hands. The knights seem equally grateful to be out as well, embarking on the hunt with even more enthusiasm than usual. Only Merlin is less enamoured of the excursion, his breath misting in a visible cloud on the chill air. He'd rather be bundled up in front of the fire in Gaius' chambers. Even helping to catalogue their stock of herbs seems preferable to scrambling through the fresh snow. His boots and breeches are already soaked through and the cold is making him miserable.

Merlin is plodding along in his own world, hoping that they'll find suitable quarry soon, because then Arthur might actually give the order to return to Camelot. He's startled when a leather clad arm settles warmly around his shoulders: Arthur, naturally.

"Why do you look so glum, Merlin?" Arthur asks. "It's a glorious day for a hunt."

Arthur, of course, is looking totally in his element, red-cheeked from the icy chill, but with a bright glint in his eyes.

"Not all of us are so well provided for against the cold," Merlin replies, unconsciously leaning into the warmth radiated by Arthur's body.

Arthur pauses long enough to look Merlin up and down. "Why aren't you wearing your winter clothes?"

"These are my winter clothes," Merlin says, darting his gaze away from Arthur's and hurriedly trudging forward again.

Arthur pulls him to a complete halt then. "But these are what you wear all the time."

"Exactly, sire." Merlin doesn't elaborate, simply raising his eyebrows.

"But..." It takes a moment, but Arthur finally seems to work it out. He frowns. "Merlin, you ought to have said something. You'll freeze to death like this."

"What would you have had me say?" Merlin asks. "'Sorry, sire, but I can't attend you while hunting because I have no winter coat'?"

"Honestly, that would have been preferable to saying nothing and catching your death of a chill," Arthur says. He looks oddly upset. "You really are an idiot, Merlin. If you need something you should ask."

There's a moment's silence while they each try to figure out what to do next. Arthur is the first to break it as he strips off his leather hunting jacket and holds it out to Merlin.

"Here, put this on," he instructs. "It will do until we can get you something more suitable."

Merlin stares at it as if it might bite, making no move to take it. "Really, it's not necessary..."

Arthur snorts in frustration. "For goodness sake, Merlin, put aside your pride for one moment and take it!"

He gives Merlin no choice in the matter when he throws the jacket around Merlin's shoulders. It's warm and it smells of Arthur. Merlin pulls it closer around him without meaning to and Arthur smiles in approval.

"Thank you, sire," Merlin says as he finally puts the jacket on properly. He finds that he likes the feeling of wearing Arthur's clothing more than he probably should.

Arthur grins at him and clasps his arm for a second before hurrying off after the knights. Merlin follows at a slower pace, and if he inhales more deeply to catch Arthur's scent on the leather, well, that's his secret alone.


End file.
